The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Occupants in a vehicle may desire to identify features or objects located on a road scene for communication with other occupants. For instance, a driver may notice a rain cloud and may wish to identify the rain cloud to another occupant. However, identifying features or objects to other passengers can be confusing because it requires the occupant to physically point to- or use a series of descriptions to identify such features or objects. Additionally, it is distracting for a driver to physically point out a feature or object on the driving scene.
Head-up displays project light upon a screen and the light is converted into a viewable display upon the screen. Head-up displays are known to present information to the operator of the vehicle in an effective manner by reducing strain upon the operator while allowing the operator to remain focused on driving.